


Shiver Shiver

by ernstie



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Religion, Seven Minutes In Heaven, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernstie/pseuds/ernstie
Summary: Hanschen has a plan to get rid of these feelings.





	Shiver Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by shiver shiver by walk the moon. i also never edited this so Have Fun with my probable typos

Hanschen watches fas Ernst quietly plays with the cross engraved on his ring. The other boy is sitting on the couch as the rest of them are in a circle passing around a joint. Hans passes every time, instead just sipping on his beer

“Hey stop playing with your purity ring and join in,” Moritz says plopping down next to Ernst. 

“It’s not a purity ring,” the tall boy scoffs. Moritz rolls his eyes before dragging Ernst off the couch to join them all on the floor. He softly lands next to Hanschen. 

“We’re going to play 7 minutes in heaven,” Melchior winks from beside him. 

“Hey! Everyone come sit here! We’re playing 7 minutes in heaven!” Moritz yells. 

All their friends come and form a new sitting circle. Hanschen admires Ernsts profile. 

“A surprise that such a dedicated Catholic would participate in such a raunchy game,” he says jokingly. The brunette rolls his eyes. 

“Why aren’t you drunk yet?” he says, switching the conversation. Hanschen raises his eyebrow.

“Trying to take advantage of me Robel?” he asks with a smirk. 

“Not in the slightest. Just that you’re usually hammered by 2 hours in but you just had your first shot a few minutes ago,” Ernst comments, suppressing a blush. Hans shrugs as Melchior begins to speak again. In reality, he had better plans for the night. 

“Everyone knows the rules, 7 minutes in this closet,” he points behind himself, “no phones, no cop outs, and it's all random. Your names have been put into a generator on my phone!” 

“First ones up, Otto and Thea!” Moritz announces. Their little circle being to ooh as they get up and enter the closet. The timer starts. 

“So is this strictly straight? If so I’m walking home,” Hanschen inquires. 

“Of course not,” Otto says leaning over to see Melchior’s phone screen. “All of us are on it in one column.” 

Hanschen quickly makes eye contact with Moritz while the tall boy is distracted by his phone. He makes the hand motion for him to come up with him. Moritz nods and the both of them stand.

“Where are you going?” Ernst asks. 

“Just to get a drink,” he lies, walking away. 

Both boys hold red solo cups in their hands and place them on the table that holds all the liquor. 

“Look I need you to pair me up with Ernst,” he whispers. The messy haired one pours vodka into his cup. 

“Is this your big romantic gesture to show your love for him?” he mocks. Hanschen punches him in the shoulder. 

“No, if I do stuff with him then my desire to be with him will be over with,” he explains. Moritz looks at him seriously. 

“Look dude, I’m like, super high right now but even I know that you actually like Ernst. You won’t just get over him by making out,” he says back. 

“Just do this, alright?” he asks. Hanschen deep inside knows that he’s right, but he really really hopes that his feelings for the religious boy will just go away. 

He quickly turns and goes to sit next to Ernst again. A timer goes off and the two emerge from the closet. 

“Did you guys even do anything?” Wendla implors. 

“We talked about The Office,” Thea smiles. 

“Ugh boring, next!” Wendla drunkenly shouts. Moritz grins and clicks button on the phone.

This goes on for a few rounds, taking the people who have already played out so everyone gets a turn. It comes to the end and only Ernst and Hanschen haven’t been called. 

Hanschen’s stomach starts to turn as the last people come out, Ilse and Martha. He knows that in the next few seconds he’ll be put into the small space with someone he has found attractive since he met him. And has maybe has a crush on. Maybe. 

“Hanschen and Ernst, enter the closet!” Melchior slurs holding open the door. 

“Never thought I’d hear that one again,” he mutters. Hanschen chuckles and gets up. 

“Need some help?” the blond asks, holding his hand out. To be honest, Ernst didn’t need any help. But he kind of just wanted to hold his hand. The brunette nods and grabs his hand before pulling himself up. 

“Ready to be stuck with me?” he smirks as he enters the closet. Ernst rolls his eyes as he followed him in. 

“Have fun,” Moritz giggles as the door closes. 

Now it was just the two of them in the dark. 

“What should we-” Ernst starts, but it quickly cut off as Hanschen grabs the back of his neck and begins to kiss him. 

He quickly adjusts to the kiss and places his hand onto the blond’s face. The cool metal of the ring against cheek and his soft lips on his was pure bliss. Hanschen’s own hand s sneaks to the other’s chest. Ernst takes a fistful of his blond hair, making Hans gasp. He pushes against his chest so Ernst’s back is against the wall. 

Hanschen has made out with his fair share of people. In fact, he has with everyone in his group (platonic making out is a thing). But none of them have felt as right as this one. With a boy he has lusted after for years and never made a move on. He could feel the fast pace of the boy’s heart beat. 

Ernst moves his mouth to his neck. Hanschen stifles a moan as the ring clad finger squeezes his thigh. Who knew that such a devout Catholic could be like this? 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since I first saw you,” Hanschen gushes. The brunette looks him in the eyes, noses practically touching. 

“Do-Do you like me?” Ernst stutters out. Hans quickly takes a step back.

Fuck. His feelings were still there. Even after kissing him. 

“No, I mean like, you’re hot,” he stumbles. The tall boy stands silent. The alarm goes off and Ernst quickly gets out. Light floods in and he watches as he walk over to grab his keys. 

“I gotta go I have church in the morning, do you guys mind?” he asks. They all shrug and say goodbye. Hanschen steps out. 

“Fuck bro, you look like a mess,” Otto laughs. He flips him off before looking at Moritz. 

“It work?” he asks. Hans nods his head and tries to somewhat fix the mess that is his hair. 

“I’m gonna catch a ride home with Ernst,” he declares, running over to the front door. 

The warm summer night air hits his skin. He continues his run over to Ernst's car that's parked on the street. He pulls open the passenger door and sits down. 

“Hanschen-Jesus you scared me! Knock next time!” he yelps.

“What’s up? Why did you rush out?” the blond asks. 

“I just, I don’t know,” Ernst says staring at ring. “I’ve kind of liked you for a while now.” 

“I-I, um, I didn’t know,” Hanschen stumbles. He feels the same way? But they can’t date anyway. The same thing happens every single time. Hanschen dates them for a few months, gets bored, then breaks their heart. It’s never been different. 

“Sorry for rushing out, I just thought for second that you liked me back…” Ernst mutters. Hanschen stays quiet. 

“Do you want to come back to my house? Maybe just, talk?” he asks. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” the taller replies. He moves the car into drive and starts. 

“I don’t want to hurt you Ernst. It’s not like I’m not attracted to you because obviously I am, but these things don’t end well,” he says after a few minutes of silence. 

“So you do like me?” he asks pulling into the driveway. He puts the car in park and looks over at the blond. Hanschen freezes. He gets out the car and walks up to his front door. Ernst follows behind him.

“What the fuck Hanschen? Why can’t you just answer me?” he yells. Hanschen unlocks his door and walks inside. Ernst steps in behind him. 

“You can’t just ignore me,” he sighs, closing the door. 

“My parents aren’t home, Thea isn’t here,” Hanschen says sauntering over. “Can we just, save this conversation?” 

Hanschen reaches up and gently kisses him. 

“Okay.” 

Ernst kisses him again. Hans slowly guides him towards his room. Hanschen opens the door open and pushes him onto the bed. 

 

-

Hanschen rubs his eyes and sit up in his bed. He looks over and sees the boy sleeping next to him. 

“God, I’m in love with you,” he whispers. Ernst turns and looks at him. Hanschen’s jaw drops. 

“What did you just say?” he says, eyes wide open. 

“I-I, um, shit,” he murmurs and gets out of the bed. Hanschen debates three different options in his head. One, run out of the house in his boxers and never come out. Two, say that he was thinking about something else. Or three, admit he’s been in love with his friend. 

He has to let this out at some point and stop being such an asshole to a guy that means everything to him.

“I’m in love with you Ernst,” he admits. Ernst gets up and smiles at him. 

“I love you too,” he replies. The brunette softly kisses him before looking over at the clock. 

“Fuck, I’m going to be so late to church,” he says rushing over and putting on his clothes from yesterday. Hanschen grins and takes a seat on his bed. 

“I could come with you,” he suggests. Ernst looks over at him and laughs.

“I just had sex with you and you have a hickey on your neck, no thanks,” he says pulling his pants on.


End file.
